Vegeta and Trunks Emerge
is the one hundred eighty first chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred seventy-fifth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Vegeta and Future Trunks on The Lookout in their Battle Armor. Synopsis Future Trunks and Vegeta emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Trunks apologizes from keeping the rest of the Dragon Team waiting. Goku remarks that the pair of Saiyans took a long time. Future Trunks states that Vegeta surpassed the Super Saiyan form within two months, but, unsatisfied with his power, he continued training and became more proficient. Vegeta cuts off Future Trunks and tells him not to say any more. Goku asks Vegeta if the training worked, to which Vegeta replies that it would be pointless for Goku to train in the room, as he will destroy Cell as well as the androids. Piccolo and Tien Shinhan appear surprised by this boast. Goku says that he saw Cell after his absorption of Android 17, and that he is a monster. Vegeta merely smirks. At this moment, Bulma's voice is heard, asking if everyone is there. The Z Fighters spot Bulma and Goku asks her what she is doing at The Lookout. Bulma says that Krillin told her she would find them there. She suddenly notices Future Trunks, who has longer hair after his year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She asks if he is really Future Trunks, and walks up to him and touches his hair asking why he changed his hair or if it is a wig, and also exclaims that he has grown taller. Future Trunks explains that there is a room where one can spend a year in the span of a day, and that he and Vegeta were training in there. Bulma notes that Vegeta's hair did not grow. Vegeta explains that the hair of pure-blooded Saiyans do not grow. Goku says "Oh! No wonder!", but Vegeta cuts in and asks why they are talking about hair, and proceeds to ask Bulma why she came to the Lookout. Bulma says that she made battle suits for everyone. She takes out a capsule and the contents are revealed. Future Trunks dons the armor. Goku picks a suit up and remarks that they are lighter than they appear. Gohan remarks that he wore this armor on Namek. Bulma sees Piccolo standing to the side with his arms folded and asks him why he is not wearing the suit. Piccolo replies that he cannot wear the same costumes as Saiyans or Frieza and his men. Goku playfully says that they are just clothes, and easy to move in. Vegeta says that, as he said before, that suit will only be wasted and Goku will not see any action. Goku says "Because you're going to defeat Cell, right?", and says that he would not complain if that happened. Vegeta smiles confidently, and Goku asks Vegeta if he is leaving, offering to teleport him there. Vegeta says that he needs no help from Goku and flies off. Bulma says that Vegeta has an attitude and Future Trunks says the he should leave now, but Goku stops him and gives him some Senzu Beans for him and Vegeta. Goku tells Future Trunks to do his best, but not to push himself or his luck too hard, and says that it is okay if he escapes if it becomes too dangerous. Future Trunks says that he will, thanks Goku, and wishes him good luck with his training. Bulma says that Future Trunks and Vegeta better not die. Future Trunks waves goodbye and also flies away. Goku then says to an eager Gohan that it is their turn to train. Meanwhile, Cell continues flying on his search for Android 18 and Android 16. He suddenly stops and remarks to himself that with their speed, he should have caught up to them already. Since he cannot see them, they must be hiding in one of the islands below. Cell sucks in air to his lungs, and yells extremely loud for 18 to show herself or he will destroy the islands one by one. He continues yelling saying that he is not bluffing, and that though he wants to be complete, he is already the strongest on the planet. The residents of a city on one of the islands panic, wondering what the terrible voice from the sky could be. Meanwhile, Android 16 and Android 18 are hiding on a nearby island, and Android 18 remarks that Cell would indeed destroy all the islands along with her. Android 16 assures Android 18 that she will be fine; Cell is too obsessed with completion. Elsewhere, a confident Vegeta flies towards Cell and the inevitable battle. Appearances Characters *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Goku *Gohan *Mr. Popo *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Bulma *Cell *Android 18 *Android 16 Locations *Earth **Tropical Islands **The Lookout Objects *Senzu Beans *Battle Armor *Capsule Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters